


Too Much Sugar, Not Enough Spice

by thehibiscusthief



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Character Study, Gen, I suppose, idk i got the rhyme stuck in my head, yes the first few lines are ironic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7506874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehibiscusthief/pseuds/thehibiscusthief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What are little girls made of?<br/>Sugar and spice<br/>And everything nice<br/>That's what little girls are made of</p>
<p>And Adrien too- but sometimes he thinks he is made of too much sugar and not enough spice and that does not make everything nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much Sugar, Not Enough Spice

If there was one thing Adrien hated, it was people who didn’t take a stand.

Well, maybe “hate” was too strong a word. Enough careful questions in interviews had taught him to keep his words mild and his opinions hidden. Bad press for him meant bad press for his father.

If there was one thing Gabriel Agreste hated, it was bad press.

Perhaps it was unfair that Adrien had to hide his thoughts under a polished mask of polite smiles and careful words while his father was free to openly disapprove of the world, but that’s life when your father has already made it and you’re still struggling under his shadow, famous for silly things and pretty poses.

When his mother was around, she had read him a nursery rhyme once-

_ What are little girls made of? _

_ Sugar and spice _

_ And everything nice  _

_ That's what little girls are made of _

Sometimes Adrien thought, although the blue clothes he had worn growing up told him he was not a little girl, that he too was made of sugar and spice and everything nice.

But sometimes, he thought he had too much sugar and not enough spice and that did not make for everything nice. Sweet should be balanced, whether by sour or by spice. Otherwise, everything ended up overwhelmingly saccharine.

For goodness’ sake, just look at the ads for the last winter line. Overly sweet smiles, overly cheerful poses, overly fake happiness. An overly polished mask, coated in sugar, hiding the spice.

The thing about masks, though, is that they can be changed.

There was another mask Adrien wore, a peppery black mask, letting him show all of the spice and just the right amount of sugar. Under that mask, there were no forced smiles, no fake relaxations, no suffocating piles of sugar.

Under that mask, Adrien was sugar and spice in perfect balance, making everything nice.

**Author's Note:**

> i know theres a lot of discourse on what adriens "true self" is  
> and really its neither purely chat noir or adrien agreste  
> its a mix of the two  
> different traits are more evident under either mask  
> even so, he feels more free as chat noir, so this drabble is trying to communicate that  
> which isnt something i should rely on authors notes to tell you guys, but eh...


End file.
